The present invention relates to information processing apparatus, and more particularly, the present invention relates to information processing apparatus having a plurality of usage forms.
In recent years, usage of the information processing apparatus such as notebook computer becomes increasingly wide. In procedure of development of the notebook computer, the form thereof does not have any change basically. The current notebook computer has poor support to touch, and the usage form thereof is relatively unitary. Further, though the information processing apparatus such as tablet computer has good support to touch and is very portable, the input (for example, text input) of this kind of information processing apparatus is not convenient.